1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to battery circuits and, particularly, to a battery charging circuit.
2. General Background
Generally, battery chargers either use a constant current (CC) mode or a constant voltage (CV) mode to charge a battery. However, in either the CC mode or the CV mode, battery charging is terminated once the battery's voltage reaches a peak value (e.g., 4.2 V), which may result in the battery not being fully charged.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an apparatus and method to overcome the above-identified deficiencies.